Ethan Phillips
Maria Phillips Joanny Phillips Meg Phillips Angie Phillips Patricia Cresswell |yearsactive = 1970-present }} Ethan Phillips is an American actor best known for his roles in Star Trek: Voyager and Benson. Biography Phillips was born on February 8, 1955, in Garden City, Long Island, New York. He was raised in Garden City as the only boy of six children. His father was the owner of a local steakhouse that was successful for its time. Phillips graduated from Boston University with a degree in English Literature and then received a Masters Degree in Fine Arts from Cornell University. Afterwards, he began a career performing in Broadway and off-Broadway plays at many different theatres. Over the following fifteen years, Phillips performed in numerous plays in New York. His regional theater credits include leading roles for the Old Globe Theatre, the Alaska Repertory Theatre, the Seattle Repertory Theatre, the Center Stage, the Westport Country Playhouse, the Boston Shakespeare Company, Actors Theatre, Salt Lake Acting Co., and the McCarter Theatre. Phillips was a member of Robert Redford's organization, The Sundance Playwrights Conference, for six summers. There, he developed his own plays, including Penguin Blues, Angels in America, The Kentucky Cycle, and Miss Evers' Boys. Based on his experience there, he helped found First Stage, a playwright development laboratory in Los Angeles, California. In addition to theater, Phillips appeared in over thirty films, beginning with a small role in Ragtime. His film credits include For Richer or Poorer, Jeffrey, The Shadow, Wagons East!, The Man Without a Face, Green Card, Lean on Me, Critters, Bloodhounds of Broadway, The Island, Bad Santa, and The Babysitters. Phillips also acted on television. In 1980, he joined the cast of the hit sitcom Benson, portraying the role of Pete Downey. He also made guest-star appearances on TV shows and films, including Pushing Daisies, Bones, Eli Stone, Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, Las Vegas, L.A. Law, JAG, Law & Order, Arrested Development, Boston Legal, Castle, Rizzoli & Isles, The Good Guys, and The Mentalist. In 1990, Phillips began his prolific Star Trek career by appearing as the Ferengi character, Dr. Farek, in an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. He then went on to portray Neelix on Star Trek: Voyager from 1995. He stayed with the series throughout its entire seven-season run. He also made a cameo appearance as a holographic nightclub maître d' in the 1996 film Star Trek: First Contact, and appeared as a Ferengi pirate captain on an episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. Phillips reprised his role as Neelix alongside his fellow Star Trek: Voyager cast-mates in Star Trek Online's 2014 expansion Delta Rising. On Criminal Minds Phillips portrayed schizophrenic serial-turned-spree killer Marvin Doyle, who committed several vigilante murders in the Season One episode "A Real Rain". Filmography *Dallas & Robo (2018) - Bob *Future '38 (2017) - Doctor Elcourt *1 (2017) - Boss *The Circuit (2017) - Unknown Character *Girls - 4 episodes (2016-2017) - Keith *Younger (2016) - Paul *The Purge: Election Year (2016) - Chief Couper *All the Way (2016) - Joe Alsop (uncredited) *Miles (2016) - Mr. Wilson *The Good Wife (2016) - Doctor Morris Weiner *Cozmo's (2016) - Cozmo *The Murder Pact (2016) - Professor *Veep - 2 episodes (2015) - Mr. Wallace *Irrational Man (2015) - Jill's Father *February (2015) - Morton *The Adventures of RoboRex (2014) - Randy "Professor Apocalypse" Jenkins *Deadbeat (2014) - Jack Donaldson *Audrey (2014) - Donny *Inside Llewyn Davis (2013) - Mitch Gorfein *RockBarnes: The Emperor in You (2013) - Bernard D. Madoff *Toolbox Murders 2 (2013) - Coroner B. Jones *Shadow Witness (2012) - Frank *Arachnoquake (2012) - Roy *A Night at the Silent Movie Theater (2012) - Carlos *Chuck (2011) - Woodley *The Young and the Restless - 2 episodes (2011) - Nelson McGinnis *The Mentalist (2011) - Newsome Kirk *Castle (2011) - James Farnham *Days of Our Lives (2010) - Mr. Satterfield *The Middle (2010) - Chairman *The Good Guys (2010) - Alfonse LaViolette *Rizzoli & Isles (2010) - John Murray *Dahmer vs. Gacy (2010) - X-13 *Star Trek Online (2010) - Neelix (voice) *PrimeMates (2010) - Clint *Trim (2010) - Sid *The Eastmans (2009) - Doctor Donald Ennis *True Blood (2009) - Parish Coroner (uncredited) *Mental (2009) - Hollis Breyer *Pushing Daisies (2008) - Daniel Hill *Bones (2008) - Jerry Lincoln *Keith (2008) - Mr. Miles *Eli Stone (2008) - Principal Ackerman *Big Game (2008) - Mr. Foxx *Penguin Blues (2008) - Leo *Law Dogs (2007) - Judge Coleman Gen *Plugged (2007) - Unknown Character *Star Trek: Of Gods and Men (2007) - Data Clerk *Cavemen (2007) - Red Goldreyer *A West Texas Children's Story (2007) - Businessman *Hallowed Ground (2007) - Preacher *Not Another High School Show (2007) - Pat *The Babysitters (2007) - Mark Wessler (credited as Ethan 'Johnnie' Phillips) *Super Sweet 16: The Movie (2007) - Craig *California Dreaming (2007) - Wayne Porter *The War at Home (2006) - Bob Cooper *Boston Legal - 3 episodes (2006) - Michael Schiller *The Danny Comden Project (2006) - Meyers *Love, Inc. (2006) - Doctor Elliot Schmallenberg *Criminal Minds - "A Real Rain" (2006) TV episode - Marvin Doyle *Numb3rs (2006) - Leonard Philbrick *Las Vegas (2005) - Gabe Labrador *The Wright Stuff (2005) - President Teddy Roosevelt *Before Jackie (2005) - Coach Galloway *The Island (2005) - Jones Three Echo *Cerebral Print: The Secret Files (2005) - Agent Larry Cornbloom *Governmentia (2005) - Agent Larry Cornbloom *Chestnut: Hero of Central Park (2004) - Marty *Oliver Beene - 2 episodes (2004) - Mr. Stitt *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Broussard/Canadian Prime Minister (voice) *Arrested Development (2004) - Military Officer *JAG (2004) - Mr. Whorley *8 Simple Rules (2004) - Dave *Roddenberry on Patrol (2003) - Mr. Gorn *Bad Santa (2003) - Roger Merman *Rock Me, Baby (2003) - The Doctor *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Galon Lor/Tamlen/Hrakert Mercenary/Infected Outcast/Swoop Fan/Captive (voice) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Toa (voice) *Living in Walter's World (2003) - Walter *Touched by an Angel (2003) - Wally *Family Tree (2003) - Dad/Troll *Providence (2002) - Finch *Half & Half (2002) - Doctor Adelman *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Loris (voice, uncredited) *Rocket Power (2002) - Shop Owner (voice) *Untitled: 003-Embryo (2002) - Ernie Smalls *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) - Ulis *Rugrats (2002) - Storyteller (voice) *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Empire Medical Droid/Krantian Governor/Royal Grenade Trooper (voice) *Star Trek: Voyager - 170 episodes (1995-2001) - Neelix *9mm of Love (2000) - Guy *Endsville (2000) - Terry Festinger *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Transport Pilot/Governor of Abridon (voice) *Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force (2000) - Neelix (voice) *The Battery (1998) - Bernard *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) - Stanley Craig *The Lost World (1998) - Copy Boy *For Richer or Poorer (1997) - Jerry *The First Men in the Moon (1997) - Various *Star Trek: First Contact (1996) - Holodeck Nightclub Maitre d' (uncredited) *Homeboys in Outer Space (1996) - Inspector 17 *Chicago Hope (1996) - Bob Stewart *Maybe This Time (1995) - Douglas *Jeffrey (1995) - Dave *Platypus Man (1995) - Vern Tuttle *Wagons East (1994) - Smedly *The Shadow (1994) - Nelson *The Mommies (1994) - Omelette Chef *Natural Selection (1994) - Henry *NYPD Blue (1993) - Dwight *The Man Without a Face (1993) - Todd Lansing *L.A. Law - 2 episodes (1990-1993) - Marvin Pick/Doctor Sam Waibel *Condition: Critical (1992) - Randy *Law & Order (1992) - Mark Hauser *Rain Without Thunder (1992) - Gynecologist *Critters 3 (1991) - Deputy *Murphy Brown (1991) - Richard Cooper *Father Dowling Mysteries (1991) - Leonard Spalding *Green Card (1990) - Gorsky *Doogie Howser, M.D. (1990) - Advertiser *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1990) - Doctor Farek *Glory (1989) - Hospital Steward *Bloodhounds of Broadway (1989) - Basil Valentine *Lean on Me (1989) - Mr. Rosenberg *Marblehead Manor (1987) - Unknown Character *Werewolf - 3 episodes (1987) - Eddie Armonni *Outlaws (1987) - Unknown Character *Burglar (1987) - Bartender at Parker's on Fifth *Deadly Deception (1987) - Coroner *Hunter (1986) - State Department Man *Critters (1986) - Jeff Barnes *The Twilight Zone (1986) - Deaver *Three's a Crowd (1985) - Ronnie Pine *Benson - 96 episodes (1980-1985) - Pete Downey *Hart to Hart (1983) - Redstone *One Life to Live (1983) - Mr. Darrin *Ragtime (1981) - Guard at Family House *New Love, American Style (1970) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors